A semiconductor package is used in a variety of products. According to the recent tendency toward lightweight, slim and compact products, in order to downsize semiconductor packages, flip chip packages or TSV packages are drawing attention. In the flip chip package, a solder bump is directly formed on a surface of a semiconductor die. In the TSV package, a through silicone via (TSV) is formed on a bond pad of a semiconductor die, and a solder bump is formed on the TSV.
The flip chip package and the TSV package generally include a redistribution layer (RDL) connected to a bond pad of a semiconductor die to redistribute portions to be connected to a solder bump and an under bump metal (UBM) connected to the RDL to increase bonding strength with the solder bump.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.